


Maybe This Time

by teecup_angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Groundhog Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been repeating the same nightmare for more than 2000 years now. No matter what he changes, the end will always be the same: humanity will be exterminated by the Titans, he will die in the hands of the Ape Titan and he would start all over once the Wall protecting Shiganshina falls.</p><p>But this time… something else happens…</p><p>(A Oneshot attempt using the Groundhog day headcanon)</p><p>updated: Now two parts~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope's Despair

**Author's Note:**

> According to my computer, I wrote this March 25… I do not remember the exact day I wrote this. All I know is that I wrote this ‘cause I got bored during lunch break and I always loved the idea of Eren being in a groundhog day(well, more like years? I don't know). Anyway, this has been sleeping in my tablet and desktop ever since. 
> 
> Sooo… I’m posting it here.

_'Ah... it's happening again...'_

That was the first thought he had as the people around him continue to panic. He could hear his best friend calling out to him, telling him they have to run away right now. He knew he should listen to his best friend, listen to the voice of reason, but his feet would not move. 

Memories came flooding inside his mind and he wondered why he hasn't broken yet. Then a certain memory came into him, reminding him of the time he had screamed and cried, unable to accept the memories which came flooding inside him. 

How many times had he lived this? 

This never ending nightmare... 

More than two thousand times if his memories were correct. And that was only the ones he remembered. What proof did he have that there were times he did not remember? 

"Eren! Eren!!" The loud and panicked voice of his sister caused him to finally get back to reality, to finally get up from the sea of memories drowning him. 

"Mikasa..." He said her name in a dazed tone. Her grip on his arm tightened, fear clouding her normally unexpressive eyes. She tugged on his sleeve, trying to get him to move. 

"Armin's right. We have to go, Eren." She said, insistently tugging his sleeve. 

That's right... Mikasa always acted scared whenever Eren didn't act like how he was suppose to, whenever he acted as if he had given up. 

"Mom..." Eren mumbled, knowing he has to go to his house. He has to try. Even if he has failed to save his mother two thousand times already, he won't give up trying. 

He has to try. 

That's why he ran, ran towards the house he knows that's already destroyed by a big boulder. He still tried to lift the debris above his mother. He still shouted at his mother to shut up and let him save her. 

He still tried... 

But he was already tired. He already knew it wasn't going to work. He can't become a titan yet. He can't lift the debris off his mother. He can't kill the titan coming to eat his mother. He was powerless, just a plain nine years old child. He barely felt Hannes grab him, barely notice he was screaming for his mother. 

It was repeating once again. 

No matter what he changes, who he saves, who he kills, the end will always be the same. 

Humanity will fall in the hands of the Ape Titan and Eren Yeager will die. 

Then he'll be back to the destruction of Shiganshina to repeat the same cycle all over again. 

He has been called Humanity's Hope but he felt like he no longer deserves such a title. 

How can he be Humanity's Hope when he's already drowning in despair? 

Was there even an end to this never ending nightmare? 

As if to answer his question, he heard the distinct sound of the 3D maneuver gear's wire being pulled. Hannes stopped when he heard it as well and turned around so Eren and Mikasa had to turn their head towards the Titan to see what was happening. A blur of green, off white and brown passed behind the titan. 

Eren couldn't help but be surprised, his eyes widening and his jaw slacking, as the Titan destined to eat his mother begin to disintegrate. He heard the wire of the 3D maneuver once more and a figure landed in front of his destroyed house. 

No... it can't be... 

"Hey, are you still alive?" 

The same voice… 

"Y-y-yes." He heard his mother replied and the figure turned his head towards them. 

The same pair of steel grey eyes… 

"Come on! Help me get this shit off her!" 

He was younger but it was him. 

It was definitely him. 

Eren struggled against Hannes' hold on him. Hannes let go of him, not expecting Eren's movements. The brown haired boy fell on the ground, scrapping his knees. He heard Mikasa yell his name but he paid her no attention. He ran towards him, tripping on a rock. Instead of falling into the hard ground, he fell on him. A pair of steady hands grabbed him by the shoulders, helping him retain his balance. Eren smelled the scent of oil, sweat and a foreign smell he remembered as lavender. 

The same scent… 

He tightened his grips on the fabric of his mantle, tears falling freely from his eyes. Looking back to all the two thousand times he had to go through the same pain, this never happened before. 

This was... new... 

Hannes and Mikasa finally joined them. Eren reluctantly let go of the mantle and went to stand in front of the debris. The four of them lifted the debris pinning Kalura. Her legs were crushed so Mikasa and Eren had to drag her out. Hannes found a long piece of cloth which Eren recognized as the bed sheet Kalura had just finished cleaning that morning. He wrapped the clothing on Kalura's legs and carried her. Eren and Mikasa didn't say anything when they were carried by their mother's savior. Eren simply tightened his grip on the man's neck, crying on his shoulder. He felt him tighten his hold on him as if to reassure him. 

He was here. 

He was really here. 

He saved his mother. 

He changed the past. 

He changed the start of Eren's nightmare. 

Those were the thoughts swimming in his head as they reach the port. He refused to let go, fearing the moment he does, everything will return to normal and Eren will drown in his own personal never ending nightmare once more. 

"Eren, you have to let go now." 

No matter how many years, how many times he hears him, he still obeys his orders as if they were second nature. He reluctantly let go of his hold on his neck and he put him down gently. Calloused but gentle hands caressed his cheeks, his thumbs wiping the tears from Eren’s eyes. His eyes were serious and intense but, years of being with him, Eren noticed a hint of sadness lying underneath those emotions as he said, "You have to be strong, Eren. Your mother and sister need you right now. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Corporal." Eren answered immediately, his face turning serious. 

That's right. They need him right now. He has to be strong for them. 

But Eren needed him right now. 

As if sensing the boy’s thoughts, he unbuttoned his mantle and wrapped it around Eren. He buttoned the mantle and it started to fall from Eren's shoulders but Eren held it with his two hands, gripping it tightly. It smelled like him and Eren could feel himself becoming calmer already. His smell invaded his sense of smell, reminding him of all those precious short peaceful times he could forget the world and just focus on him, on them. Eren felt his lips by his ear, whispering an address in his ear and an order to get there with his mother, Mikasa, Armin and Armin's grandfather. 

"Do you remember the address, Eren?" Eren immediately recited the address, already remembering it as the address to his home, a home not a lot of people knew, a home they would sometime visit if they were ever in the area in the Wall Rose. He nodded and patted Eren's shoulder before pushing him towards his sister who had been waiting for him just a few steps away. Mikasa was staring at Kalura’s savior with contradicting emotions, as if she was unsure if she could trust him or not. They both rushed towards their mother who Hannes had placed in the care of Armin's grandfather. As the ship began to move slowly, Eren ran towards the end of the ship, looking for him. Eren saw him looking back at him on the port. His eyes were already too far away for Eren to understand the emotions behind them but they continued to stare at each other, neither moving until Eren could no longer see him and he felt Armin and Mikasa tug him, telling him they have to get back now. Eren spent the ride clutching his mother with one hand, fearing she was going to disappear any time and he would wake up in the ship alone with Mikasa. His other hand clutched the mantle wrapped around him, letting the calming scent of its owner invade his sense of smell, assuring him that, for once, everything was alright. 

They managed to get to the address two days after they arrived in Wall Rose with Kalura being carried by Armin’s grandfather the entire time. Eren saw him standing by the front gate, talking to an older looking man. He noticed them and said something to the older man, pointing at Kalura. The older man nodded and walked inside the house. They reached the front gate and he said to Kalura, "A doctor is waiting for you inside. He's an old friend. He'll look at your wounds." 

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say. I don't even know your name and you don't even know us but you sti-"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, we should focus on ensuring everybody's health. There's food inside as well." He cut off Kalura and stepped to the side, silently inviting them in. 

They began to come in with Eren taking the rear. They passed each other and he heard him say, "I'm not a corporal yet." 

Those words stopped Eren dead in his track. He turned to face him and said softly, "Nobody ever said my name during the entire time we were together." 

They stared at each other and Eren felt tears falling in his eyes once more. Eren took a step towards him and asked, "Do you remember me?" 

Eren's heart was beating too fast he thought it was going to explode as he waited for his answer, fearing that he would say no. 

He could crush the blooming hope in Eren's heart with one word. 

"Yes." His eyes were filled with so much sadness Eren knew a person cannot have in one lifetime. 

But two thousand lifetimes... 

His legs began to move, running towards him. He threw his arms and the older man caught him, holding him tightly as if he feared Eren would disappear from his arms if he didn't hold onto him just as tightly as the boy did. Eren's tears began falling freely when he heard him say, "This time, I will protect you, Eren. I promise." 

Eren continued to cry, holding onto him as he felt happiness and relief sweep over him. 

Someone finally remembered. 

And that someone was the man who kept Eren sane all that two thousand times, the man who had died for him countless times, the man who he had died for countless times... 

... the man he loved and loved him back every single time... 

Maybe this time... humanity would finally win. 

Maybe this time... he had a chance to break away from his endless nightmare. 


	2. Strength’s Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi knew this could be his chance to live without any regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was a one-shot? I was seriously serious. I was. Until I fucking watched ‘Edge of Tomorrow’ and it made me want to write another ‘groundhog day’ fic. So, screw it.  
> You guys get a ‘oneshot’ of Levi’s side of the story because I read the latest chapter of ACWNR just this week and it gave me the feeeeeellllzzzz.  
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed  
> 2 Obvious spoilers for ACWNR manga and visual novel.  
> 3 might have a sucky action scene. I don’t know…  
> 4 lots of swearing…
> 
> Oh… want this not to be a oneshot only? Check the notes below on how to change my mind! XD

There was no bang. No trigger at all.

One moment, he was riding his horse in the fog, talking to Farlan and Isabel about their next course of action then, next thing he knows, flashes appeared in his mind.

It was like someone pushed the memories of another person into his mind then closed the door so that the memories wouldn’t get out.

But it wasn’t just one person.

It was more like two thousand people having similar memories with slight variations.

He suddenly felt sick.

“LEVI!!!”

“BIG BRO!!!”

He barely heard Farlan and Isabel calling out to him as he fell off his horse. The pain his body felt as he fell on the hard ground was nothing to the massive headache he was now having as his brain tried to process the new memories.

He screamed as he clutched his head, shutting his eyes tight as he began to convulse. He barely felt Isabel wrap her arms around him, cradling him as Farlan grabbed their horses and stayed alert for any Titans.

Titans…

Titans!

Levi pushed the onslaught of memories to the back of his mind and grabbed Isabel by the shoulder. He glared at her as he shouted, “We have to get out of here!”

“Eh? But-“

“Shit! Get down!!!” Farlan screamed as he jumped off his horse. Levi pushed Isabel to the ground just in time to dodge the hand of a Titan coming from the fog.

Ten meter class…

Levi didn’t know what came over him. His body moved on its own, years of experience causing him to act purely out of instinct and survival. He fired off his left wire on the Titan’s ankle and let the wire drag him towards the Titan. Levi flew between the Titan’s feet and slashed the Titan’s ankle, causing the Titan to fall to his knees. Levi fired his right wire towards the Titan’s neck and unhooked his left wire, letting the wire and the gas propelled him towards the Titan’s back. Levi sliced the Titan’s neck and dropped to the ground next to Farlan. He got on his horse and ordered, “We’re getting out of here.”

Farlan and Isabel were too surprised at the sudden spike of Levi’s skills. While he had shown unmistakable strength during training and during their first encounter with a Titan, the speed and efficiency he just showed was not something that matured over a course of a few days.

“Get on your horses!” Levi shouted, forcing Isabel and Farlan to scramble back to their horses. Once they were properly riding their horses, Levi maneuvered his horse to move, forcing Isabel and Farlan to follow him.

“Hey! What about the plan?!” Farlan shouted, trying to get Levi’s attention.

Levi’s grip on the reins of his horse tightened. His head was pounding hard. Flashes of memories he knew was his but not really his continued to flood his mind, threatening to split his head.

“Forget it for now! We need to focus on surviving. We’re surrounded.” Levi hissed, remembering how this expedition ended.

How this expedition always ended…

“No way! Are they in the fog?!” Isabel asked, looking around in an attempt to try and find out if anyone was near them.

This was pretty much useless since all they could see were each other and the fog.

Not this time.

“Better to think that.” Levi hissed, rubbing his temple.

He wasn’t going to let this expedition end the same way as it had for two thousand times now.

“We’re focusing on surviving, you got that?” Levi ordered them, staring ahead. He saw two figures on horses ahead of them.

Sayram and Flagon… his mind supplied.

He closed his eyes briefly as his mind reminded him of their deaths.

Not this time.

“Church! Magnolia! Levi!” Flagon shouted as they approached them, “You’re all safe?”

“We’re surrounded! The Titans are hiding in the fog!” Levi shouted, unable to hide the desperation in his voice.

“We should have been informed if we were!” Sayram countered and Levi glared at him.

“In this dense fog? We can barely see ourselves!” Levi hissed at him before turning his attention back to Flagon, “We need to get pass this fog as soon as possible.”

“We can’t break the formation!” Flagon shouted back and Levi gripped his reins tightly.

“Levi…” Farlan whispered, trying to get Levi’s attention without arousing suspicion. They continued to throttle in their current speed, much to Levi’s annoyance, but Farlan moved his horse so that it was near Levi’s. Isabel did the same and Farlan continued to whisper, “We can try and make a run for it.”

“Are you suggesting we leave Sayram and our captain?!” Isabel hissed, glaring at Farlan.

Farlan nodded grimly and said, “I trust Levi. If he says we’re surrounded then we’re fucking surrounded. I know they’ve grown on you, Isabel, but my priority will always be the three of us.”

“Bu-but they’re a part of our squad!” Isabel reminded Farlan, trying her best not to shout.

“I know that!” Farlan hissed back. He looked at Levi and said, “We’ll follow your orders, Levi. Do we stay with them or do we make a run for it?”

“Big bro…” Isabel whimpered but made no other comments. Levi knew she wanted to disagree, to stay with their squad, but Levi also knew that Isabel will follow his order even if his order was to leave the two behind.

Isabel may have begun to like the Survey Corps but her loyalty still stayed with Levi first and foremost.

Levi could feel his nails digging into his palm, threatening to cut his skin.

Can he do it?

Can he leave these two and run for it together with Farlan and Isabel?

That was his priority, wasn’t it?

He needed to save Isabel and Farlan.

He wasn’t going to lose them again if he can stop it.

But…

_“If you could change the past, what would you do, sir?”_

Levi could remember his voice, so solemn and pained.

_“I don’t know. I’d probably do a lot of things differently. What about you?”_

Levi could remember his face, so sad and so tired. It was almost as if he had been fighting a war for thousands of years.

_“I would like to try and save everyone, if I can.”_

A smirk crept on his face, surprising Isabel and Farlan.

Shit.

God damn it all.

He was turning into a suicidal bastard as well.

“We’re staying.” Levi announced, causing Isabel to smile and Farlan to grimly nod.

He’ll get pass this fucking shithole.

He’ll save not only Farlan and Isabel but those two idiots as well.

Because he now had a chance to.

Because he knew he would regret it if he didn’t fucking try.

 

 

 

“Corporal! Please wake up, sir!”

Levi opened his eyes tiredly and placed a hand over his eyes the moment the sunlight hit his vision. He felt a small hand grab his wrist and push his arm away from his face. Levi blinked as Eren used his small stature to block the sunlight seeping from the open window. He was already on the bed, kneeling next to Levi. Eren smiled as he greeted, “Good morning, sir.”

Levi placed a hand on Eren’s cheek and caressed it softly.

He was still getting used to the fact that his hand was larger than Eren’s face.

But that was to be expected considering that Eren was still eleven years old.

He still hasn’t hit his growth spurt.

Eren smiled softly and leaned towards Levi’s hand, sighing contently as he rubbed his cheek against Levi’s palm.

Levi moved his hand to rest on Eren’s shoulder before pulling the boy toward him. Eren gave out a high pitched yelp as he suddenly crashed against Levi’s chest. Not giving the boy any chance to get away, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and turned so that he was resting on his side. Eren tried to push Levi but the older man was stronger, holding Eren in his arms. Eren finally gave up after a few minutes of unsuccessful resistant. He sighed and relaxed in Levi’s arms. Levi slightly relaxed his hold so that Eren could move into a more comfortable position in his arms. Eren rested his head on the space next to Levi’s neck and Levi placed a chaste kiss on the top of Eren’s head. The amber eyed boy placed his hands on Levi’s chest and closed his eyes as he sighed once more. Levi grabbed the blanket around his legs and covered them up till Eren’s chin. Eren didn’t bother opening his eyes as he warned, “Commander Erwin is coming today.”

“Don’t fucking care.” Levi mumbled against Eren’s hair before adding, “And he’s not yet a commander.”

“If Mister Farlan or Miss Isabel sees us like this, they’ll tease you again.”

Levi scoffed and mumbled, “They’ll tease me either way.”

Eren chuckled and asked with a soft smile, “So… we’re sleeping in?”

“Until one of those idiots try and wake us up.” Levi mumbled and he felt Eren nod against his neck.

“You’re certainly more laidback this time, sir.” Eren commented in a teasing manner.

Levi scoffed and replied, “I don’t give a fuck. Right now, I want to sleep with you so we’re fucking sleeping now.”

Eren chuckled and said in a playful tone, “Yes, sir.”

He had managed to save his entire squad but Sayram lost an arm and retired while they lost Flagon during their next expedition, trying to save his new squad. Levi had told Isabel and Farlan about his memories the night they made it back to Survey Corp’s HQ. They were both doubtful over Levi’s ‘story’ but they made it clear that they still trust Levi. If Levi believes his memories are true then they will too. That night, they started to think about their next course of action.

Levi knew what he needed to do.

He needed to see Eren.

He needed to protect him.

He needed…

He needed Eren.

It was selfish of him.

He knew he should prioritize, he knew he should try to think of the big picture, but two thousand years worth of memories were currently crammed in his mind.

All of them diverge over different things but there will always be one constant thing in those memories.

Eren Yeager…

Eren was always there.

He always stayed loyal up till the end.

The times Levi had died protecting his squad…

The times Levi had died protecting him…

The times Levi held his hand as he die in his arms…

The times he could only watch as the Ape Titan kill him in front of Levi…

There were a lot of things he regretted but they all paled in comparison to the regret he always felt as he saw Eren’s tears as he died, as he saw Eren’s eyes slowly losing their life in his arms, as he saw the blood that splattered all over as the Ape Titan eat Eren.

Because no matter how many times he relived the same nightmare, Eren was always there for him. Eren never gave up on him and Levi always, always fell for him.

Eren was his weakness.

He was the only one Levi can never live without.

Not anymore.

That’s why…

“Eren…”

“Yes, sir?” Eren mumbled against his chest, obviously already half-asleep.

“We’ll change it.” Levi whispered as he tightened his hold on Eren, “We’ll change our future.”

He won’t let Eren die ever again.

“We’ll fucking win this time.”

Maybe this time…

No.

Levi will not stand for a ‘maybe’.

He’ll make sure that this time…

… they will win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. No. I am not planning in making this a freaking multi-chaptered series… unless you guys give me ideas on how the series can be changed ‘cause I can’t. I just can’t really think of a real chapter flow for this.  
> All I have are the following:  
> \- Isabel and Farlan teasing Levi for being a pedo (‘cause Eren is technically still ten years old)  
> \- Eren acting too mature for a ten years old boy since he has two thousand years worth of memories. XD  
> \- The only people in Survey Corps who knows about Levi and Eren’s memories are Erwin, Hange and Mike  
> \- Mikasa and Armin also knows about Eren’s memories  
> \- Grisha will be missing because he's being hidden by the Survey Corps (more accurately by Erwin XD), he's helping Eren and Levi (and, by extension, Survey Corps) with the secrets of the Titans (And since Carla is alive, Grisha decided to cooperate with Erwin due to Eren's persistence (Eren is loyal to Erwin 'cause Erwin was always his ally in all of the time loops))  
> \- instead of the key to the basement, Levi gives him a pendant with the titan serum inside. He's only allowed to drink it when shit really hits the fan. Levi has the key and the Survey Corps is more determined to reclaim Wall Maria as soon as possible  
> \- The Shiganshina trio will still apply for the military (not sure if I want Eren to turn into a Titan though… still up for debate on that)
> 
> To be clear: Levi only remembered all of his ‘previous time’ in their current time line while Eren kept remembering each iteration for a total of two thousand times.

**Author's Note:**

> … yes. This is seriously just a oneshot. Seriously…
> 
>  
> 
> ................. unless you guys can convince me XD


End file.
